


Cuchillas

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [32]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, RanTober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Y así había terminado allí, en una extraña dimensión [...]  A pesar de haberse negado rotundamente, Rick aseguró que era la única forma, puso una cuchilla en sus manos [...] prometiendo volver luego [...]
Series: RanTober [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283





	Cuchillas

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí el Día 2 del RanTober. Se supone que debía ser humor, pero mi beta y yo ya establecimos que definitivamente no es mi fuerte.
> 
> De todas formas, espero les guste
> 
> Día 2-Cuchilla

**Cuchillas**

Morty murmura entre dientes, incómodo y frustrado por la tarea que Rick le dio para enseñarle algo que su inútil padre no podía hacer. Esa mañana había empezado relativamente bien, despertó a su hora usual y al pasar por el baño descubrió el vestigio de un pequeño bigote; no eran más que tres o cuatro pelos, pero se había sentido tan increíblemente orgulloso por estar un paso más cerca de la adultez que no dudó en presumirlo durante el desayuno preguntándole a su madre si podría enseñarle a rasurarse.

Por supuesto, su padre se había ofendido de que no le preguntara a él, oportunidad que su madre aprovechó para darle la oportunidad al hombre de fortalecer el lazo padre-hijo de ambos; sin embargo, ni 5 minutos después de haber ido al baño su padre se cortó con la cuchilla de afeitar y tuvo que ser llevado a emergencias por su madre. Summer no estaba en casa y jamás de los jamases le pediría ayuda con algo así por lo que no le quedó de otra más que pedirle ayuda a Rick.

—Bien Morty —había dicho eructando—. Yo no, no puedo, ayudar, no recuerdo como hacerlo, aunque debiste pedirme ayuda a mí en lugar de a… a… ¿cómo es que se llama el esposo de Beth? —el hombre había hecho un gesto con su mano para evitar que hablara mientras sacaba su pistola dimensional—, no importa, es un inútil. Venga, te llevaré a un lugar donde podrás aprender.

Y así había terminado allí, en una extraña dimensión rodeado de enormes bolas peludas sospechosamente parecidas a testículos. A pesar de haberse negado rotundamente, Rick aseguró que era la única forma, puso una cuchilla en sus manos junto a un bote de crema de afeitar prometiendo volver luego y había regresado a casa dejándolo completamente solo; por fortuna descifró como hacerlo y sinceramente no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, o eso quiere creer.

—¿Cómo vas Morty? —la voz de Rick suena repentinamente a su espalda lo que le hace gritar sobresaltado casi cortando la bola que está rasurando en ese momento.

—Jeez, Rick, casi me matas del susto —protesta girándose hacia el hombre—. Yo, yo casi termino, lo estoy haciendo bien ¿no?

—Hm —Rick se acerca para observar su trabajo sacando su licorera y dándole un trago—. Debo decir Morty, no es un mal trabajo —admite palmeando su hombro—, te ayudaré con lo que falta. Pronto —deja escapar un eructo sacando una cuchilla de su bata—, eres todo un adulto ya en edad para afeitarte.

—Jeez, sí, y estoy seguro de que eso le gusta a las chicas —Morty regresa a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara.

—Sí, es lo que les gusta a las chicas ¿no? las barbas y bigotes, que sepas rasurarlas y… y barbas y bigotes —saca su propio bote de crema de afeitar agitándolo para echar una pequeña cantidad en una de las bolas empezando a rasurarla—. Serás bien popular con tu escaso vello facial, las volverás loca.

—Sí, sobre todo Jessica —Morty sonríe ilusionado sin notar la mirada perdida en el rostro de Rick o como aprieta con fuerza la cuchilla en su mano—. Seguro se fijará en mí cuando tenga un bigote definido o que esté recién afeitado.

—Sí, seguro, ¿por qué no? seguro le interesará más el vello facial que tu interés en ella o que le dediques tiempo —el hombre lanza la cuchilla lejos de él molesto, sobresaltando al joven que lo observa sorprendido.

Antes de que Morty pueda decir algo Rick abre un portal tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo con fuerza.

—Suficiente por hoy Morty, ya entendiste lo básico volvamos a casa a una verdadera aventura de Rick y Morty —murmura entre eructos ignorando las protestas confundidas del joven, que pronto se convierten en preguntas de que aventuran tendrán ese día.

Si alguno recordó que el padre de Morty seguramente estaba en el hospital creyendo que moriría desangrado por un pequeño corte en su rostro, obviamente no le dieron ninguna importancia.


End file.
